


lift your open hand

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom!Liebgott, M/M, This is straight smut y’all, Top!Webster, Vague Dom/Sub Undertones, thigh riding, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: “You’ve been trying to get my attention all morning, Lieb, now you’ve got it,” David retorted, digging his fingers into Liebgott’s hips. “You gonna behave for me?”Joe scowled at him. “I never behave.”





	lift your open hand

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how I came up with this. Enjoy tho!

Liebgott wasn’t going to lie and pretend he hadn’t known what he was doing, but where he was now, seated on Webster’s lap with the brunet’s hands pinning him to where he was, was exactly the outcome he’d wanted. 

It had started innocuously enough, teasing Webster about his writing and needling him for details, but Joe was well aware of the annoyance rising on his face. 

As much as Lieb very much liked the taller man’s strength, he was cursing it as he tried to squirm out of Webster’s grasp. 

“Come on, Web, put me down, I was just playing,” he borderline whined. 

“You’ve been trying to get my attention all morning, Lieb, now you’ve got it,” David retorted, digging his fingers into Liebgott’s hips. “You gonna behave for me?”

Joe scowled at him. “I never behave.”

Webster released his grip on Joe’s hips and absently took hold of his face, tracing the raven-haired man’s mouth with his thumb. “Am I gonna have to put you on your knees to make you stop talking and let me work?”

Joe bit down a soft whine, letting Webster pick him up. “Maybe,” he mumbled. 

The taller of the two cracked a smile, absently tugging Lieb’s hair and making him whine. 

“Quit it.”

“You love this, don’t you? Love misbehaving and making me discipline you.”

“So what if I do?” Liebgott shot back. “You always do what I want you to.”

David’s smile didn’t fade, starting to put the smaller man on edge. 

“Web?”

“Knees,” Webster ordered, putting him down. 

Joe didn’t hesitate, dropping to kneel in front of him and stare up at him with large dark eyes. 

“That’s my boy,” Webster said softly, stroking Lieb’s hair as he sat back down in his chair. “You know what to do.”

He did. 

Liebgott wasn’t sure if he should be pleased or embarrassed by how quickly he tugged at Webster’s belt, undoing the buckle and his pants. 

Joe did know that he both loved and hated the smug look on Webster’s face when he mouthed at his dick through his boxers. 

He felt something in his chest surge up in pleased satisfaction at how Webster’s head fell back as he took him in his mouth, the man’s hands respectively tangling in his hair and holding onto the desk chair. 

Lieb went further down, taking more of him as Webster groaned and purred Joe’s name. 

“That’s it,” David chanted, tugging at a lock of black hair. “That’s it that’s it that’s it-”

Joe let out a content little purr, watching him through watery eyes. 

David looked down at him and purred, a wide smirk on his face as he watched Joe let out a shuddery exhale. 

Joe pulled off to breathe, carefully stroking him. 

“Too much for you?” Web softly teased. 

“Not even close,” Lieb panted, immediately going back down out of stubbornness. 

David hissed out a low moan and tugged Liebgott’s hair harder, watching him whimper. 

“You look like you want it,” Webster murmured. “I’d fuck you if it wasn’t for the fact that you can’t keep that gorgeous mouth shut.”

Joe whined a soft laugh, giving Webster a sulky look. 

“I should make you ride my thigh,” he dryly joked, letting out low moans. “Watch you try to cum like that.”

Lieb whined around him, slowly going further down and taking all of him. 

Web’s mouth flickered into a smile. “You like that idea, Lieb?”

Joe swallowed his pride and nodded, shuddering at the idea. 

David purred in approval, letting out a low groan of warning. 

Lieb’s expression brightened and he sped up, swirling his tongue around the head of Web’s dick.   
David tugged his hair again, murmuring a low warning as he came in Liebgott’s mouth. 

Lieb swallowed but didn’t move, staying where he was for a long moment just to feel the weight of Web’s dick on his tongue. 

Webster gently eased him off, pulling him up into his lap. 

“Ready?” he asked softly, tugging at Lieb’s pants.   
Joe repressed a whine and nodded, adjusting himself so he could get his pants off. 

Webster set his attention on removing Lieb’s shirt, an infatuated look on his face as he studied the scrawny man. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured approvingly, nuzzling along Lieb’s jaw. “Mine.”

A pleading whimper ripped itself out of Liebgott’s throat and he nodded, rutting against Webster’s leg before the brunet had fully removed Lieb’s pants. 

David crooned soft encouragement to him, holding onto Joe’s hips and occasionally making him slow his pace. 

“Web, I can’t,” he whined, his voice going high and cracking. “I want it-”

“I told you,” Webster murmured back. “Like this or not at all.”

“Web,” Joe keened insistently. “Please!”

The taller one found himself hesitating, inclined to give in and let Liebgott have his way.

“Just a little more,” Webster encouraged. “Come on, Joe, I know you’re almost there.”

Liebgott started to protest and choked on his words as one of Webster’s hands wrapped around his cock. 

“Fuck!” he yelped, clinging to him. 

“That’s it,” David soothingly murmured. “God, you’re beautiful, you know that?”

Joe didn’t even feel the urge to argue, far too focused on the hand carefully working him over. 

His hips jerked up and he softly panted, his breath uneven and ragged. 

“You look just as gorgeous when you’re on your knees, gagging on me because you want it so bad,” Web softly growled. “Absolutely debauched, Joe. I fucking love you like this, all quiet and aching for it.”

Lieb whimpered, burying his face in Webster’s neck as he arched up into his lover’s touch. 

“Right there,” Lieb mumbled, his words slurring together. “Right there.”

David softly hummed in amusement, expertly stroking Liebgott just as he had a hundred times before. 

Liebgott weakly whined and clung tighter to him, whimpering louder as Webster kissed and bit his throat. 

“Gonna leave marks, Web,” he mumbled deliriously. “You’re gonna...”

“Good,” Webster hissed, and Liebgott felt himself spill in David’s hand. 

He only half heard a loud moan that must have been from him, too disoriented to really take notice. 

Joe went limp in Webster’s lap and softly panted, catching his breath. 

When he got his wits about him once more, his boyfriend was tightly holding him and lovingly petting his hair. 

“Web?” he mumbled. “I liked that.”

“Good,” Webster quietly replied, kissing his temple. “We’ll do it again once you’re hard.”


End file.
